pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy
(as Eevee) (as Sylveon) |evolution=1 |epnum= |numeps1=108 |firststagename=Eevee |secondstagename=Sylveon |egg=egg |eggep= A Egg-xicting Kindergarten Session |eggname= A Egg-xicting Kindergarten Session |epnum= A Perfect Tag Battle |epname = A Perfect Tag Battle |numepsh=1 |epname= |firstevoep=Attack Of The Fighting Types! |firstevoname=Attack Of The Fighting Types! |prevonum=133 |evo1num=700 |current=With Lillie |java1=Mika Kanai |java2=Mika Kanai |enva2=Erica Schroeder |nickname = Fluffy|ball = Poké Ball}} This Sylveon, named Fluffy, is Lillie’s first Pokémon obtained. Personality As Eevee, Fluffy was mostly kept out of her Poké Ball than she was as a Sylveon. She was a sweet, shy, and playful Eevee but nervous sometimes. She likes to dance. Fluffy is still playful and sweet as she is as Eevee, but more confident and serious. She loves dancing and Pokémon Performing. History As an egg Lillie got an egg from the nursery to start her journey. On the way, she named it Fluffy. Serena's Eevee wanted to play with the egg, but Serena stopped Eevee and told Lillie that eggs could be fragile. Later, Team Rocket steals the egg after showing off a performace to Pallet Town Kindergarten. Jessie wanted to feed it to her Ekans after Jame's Koffing can spoil it. Lillie arrives on the ship and rescues her egg, only to be scratched by Ekan's Poison Fang. As it is scratched, it and Lillie fall off the ship and are both rescued by a silk blanket Serena used. Fluffy hatched into an Eevee towards the end of "A Perfect Tag Battle" when Lillie and Serena watch over her egg. Fluffy then gives Lillie a big hug around her waist. Serena examines Fluffy and says she still has her scar from Ekans. As Eevee In "The Evolving Dream!" Fluffy is seen with Ed's Flareon, sharing Poké Puffs. In Pikachu's dream, she evolves into an Glaceon and tries to wake Pikachu up with Serena's newly devolved Pichu and Ed's newly evolved Pangoro. She then participates in the battle against Squishy. When Pikachu wakes up, he finds that Fluffy or the other Pokémon haven't evolved. In the dream, she talks and sounds like her trainer, Lillie. In "A Grand Reunite!" Fluffy meets her mother, a Espeon under the ownership of a nursery breeder named Andrea. It is revealed Fluffy was born while the professor was studying at the nursery, and the Espeon, with a Leafeon, produced an egg. Oak was amused by this, and took the egg to his lab to give to another trainer. However, after a battle between Lillie and Andrea, Fluffy and her mother where captured by Jessie and James. Lucikly, she is rescued by Blitz using Ember. Fluffy was used in Lillie's battle against Mable after Todge won against Weavile. However, she fainted in the battle due to a supereffective Flame Charge by Houndoom. Fluffy is known for participating in the final battle against ZyBonnie and a fused Lusamine, under Lysandre (who has taken over Aether Paradise to make Team Rainbow Flare)'s control. She uses Extreme Evoboost along with Blitz as Braixen (using Inferno Overdrive). In "A Dreamy Debut!" Fluffy was going to be in Lillie's first Showcase, but was really nervous. Lillie said to not be worried, and decorated Fluffy before the performance. However, during it, she was accidently burned by Ed's Flareon. She and Lillie lost over Sonia, but to cheer up Fluffy, Lillie gave her a bowl of Poké Puffs, as well as getting her hair cut off. In "Attack Of The Fighting Types!", Fluffy once again becomes worried when she finds out she has another Showcase to beat. Later, she becomes engaged to Ed's Bunnelby, especially when he saves her from falling to the mind controlled Fighting-type Pokémon. Later, she and Lillie perform, and do a really good job. But Team Rocket and the controlled Fighting types crash into the Showcase. James reveals he stole Ed's Fightinuim Z and uses it on all of the hypnotized Pokémon to attack Bunnelby. Fluffy sacrifices herself to protect him and goes for the hit. Doing so, her scar begins to glow and turn into two feelers. Then she amazingly evolves into Sylveon, pleasing Lillie. She learns two Fairy-type moves, and uses the Z-move Twinkle Tackle to defeat Team Rocket and rescue the Fighting-types. She is also overjoyed when she and Lillie win their second Showcase. As Sylveon She was used in Lillie's battle against Serena. She won over Pancham but was switched out when Braixen evolved and replaced for Shiny the Minccino, who would later evolve. Fluffy was groomed by Lillie while being entertained by Team Rocket who was once again in disguise as dancers. She then wanted to take revenge on them after they steal Toad and Serena's Floette. She finds them in their ship and blasts them off when she learns Giga Impact. Moves used Z-moves used Trivia * Fluffy is the first egg hatched in Pokémon Conflict Story, and so far the first one to be damaged. * She is one of the fourteen Pokémon cloned in the episode adaption of Pokémon Mewtwo Strikes Back, as Eevee. ** Her clone is called Eeveetwo. ** The difference between Fluffy and Eeveetwo is that Eeveetwo does not have a scar. Gallery Ellen Eevee.png|As Eevee Lillie Eevee Protect.png|Using Protect as Eevee Lillie Eevee scar.jpeg|Fluffy’s scar as Eevee Eevee BW137.png|With two other Eevee as Eevee Glaceon Ice Castle.png|Fluffy as Glaceon in Pikachu's dream Clemont Bunnelby Serena Eevee.png|Fluffy in love with Ed’s Bunnelby XY090 9.png|Fluffy before sacrificing herself to save Bunnelby Virgil Eevee Helping Hand.png Virgil Eevee Protect.png Adorableevee.gif Serena Eevee evolution.png|Fluffy's evolution XY105 20.png|Dodging Ed’s Inkay Serena Braixen Sylveon Pancham.JPG Serena Sylveon Swift.png Sylveon and Bunnelby.png Sylveon poke puff anime.gif Serena sylveon being groomed.png|Fluffy being groomed by Lillie See also * Eeveetwo * Serena's Sylveon (Conflict Story) References Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Character Pokemon that have evolved Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Hatched Pokemon Category:Pokémon that are in love with other Pokémon Category:Lillie's Pokemon in Conflict Story Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters